1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a car trim which is attached to and decorates a panel face of the car compartment side portion, such as door inner panel or rear side inner panel.
2. Description of the related art
Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 2-64422 discloses a car trim in which an energy absorbing portion having a honeycomb structure is provided with the rear face of the trim main body as a countermeasure for side collision. In such construction, when the car driver is moved toward the compartment side portion by the force of inertia on a side collision, the honeycomb energy absorbing portion is transformed with buckling to absorb the energy of collision for protecting the driver.
Since this energy absorbing portion comprises a honeycomb structure, when formed with a resinous material, it is difficult to release the formed article from the mold in either case of integral forming with the trim main body or separated forming, thereby to degrade the moldability.
In addition, the honeycomb structure of this energy absorbing portion generally provides relatively large initial counterforce on the buckling transformation so that it is difficult to obtain a tranformation mode of ideally low counterforce from such structure.
Furthermore, when the honeycomb structure is formed with a resin, it is necessary to form each partition wall relatively thick in the light of its moldability. Therefore, in order to reduce the initial counterforce on the buckling transformation as low as possible, it is necessary to increace the distance of projection from the rear face of the trim main body. As a result, the compartment space becomes narrow, and the weight of the trim is increased contrary to the general purpose for reducing the entire weight of the car body.